


Trying to breathe

by WrittenTruth



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Coffee Shops, Coming Out, M/M, Modern Era, Not Beta Read, Steve is in denial
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:34:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24091429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WrittenTruth/pseuds/WrittenTruth
Summary: Robin shook her head with a disgusted look “No way in hell am I letting you touch one of those dating apps, there could be serial killers, or weirdos on their, I have a better idea” she said taking her phone out. Pressing a few buttons, she then puts the phone to her ear.Or the one were Robin sets Steve up for a Coffee date but he gets stood up, and instead ends up having coffee with his best friend Billy Hargrove instead.
Relationships: Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington
Comments: 6
Kudos: 75





	Trying to breathe

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This is not beta read, I wrote this at like 2 am randomly, it has a little bit of bad language but that's about it, anyway enjoy!

More times then not Steve felt like he was suffocating under the many layers of who he pretended to be. All the lies and pretending were really starting to get to him, and to make matters worse he was failing at playing that part as well. Steve’s mind was racing, and he nearly forgot about Robin who was sitting right next to him beating him badly at Mario Kart. He could hear her sighing and it pulled him out of his thoughts.

“Are you even trying, that was the 3rd time in a row that I have won?” Robin asked looking over at him with a worried expression on her face. 

“Maybe your skills have just improved since last week?” Steve said as more of a question than a statement.

“You beat everyone at this game every time you play, we have yet to meet anyone who could beat you in real life Steve” Robin said with a raised eyebrow. Steve would sigh and run his free hand through his hair, he than set the switch controller down, now turning to Robin. She also did the same, set her controller down now giving him her full attention.

“So, remember when I said you were delusional, well maybe you weren’t delusional after all” Steve said looking at the wall, avoiding eye contact. Once his eyes slowly made their way back to Robin, her facial expression was one of pure shock. In fact, her mouth was wide open for a couple of seconds.

“I’m sorry, what?” She asked. Steve was not going to repeat himself, so he just picked up the controller again and started the race back up. Robin of course was not having any of it, she grabbed the controller from his hand, paused it once more and set the controller down on the coffee table in front of them.

“Steve, its okay. You do know that right, despite what your father says, I know this is hard for you.” Robin says in such a soft gentle voice she almost didn’t sound like her normal self.

“I know it’s stupid, I’m just supposed to be this manly man, who is on the college basketball team, and who gets all these girls. The guy everyone wants to be, and every girl wants to be with” Steve says this leaning back on the couch his head leaning as far back as the couch will let him, staring at the ceiling.

“You have got to stop putting all of this pressure on yourself, you cannot please everyone else, and honestly your dad can’t touch your scholarship money, which if I remember correctly isn’t even a basketball scholarship so you don’t even have to keep playing since I know you actually hate it these days, we are not in high school anymore Steve” Robin said a bit louder, she was now starting to sound like herself. Steve sat up and looked over at her sighing.

“It’s not that easy Robin, I have responsibilities. People count on me” He said.

“So” She said as if it was the most obvious thing.

“What do you mean so, I- “Steve said this ready to go into a long rant, it then dawned on him. All of it hit him like a ton of bricks. He burst out laughing, so hard he was leaning over with tears in his eyes. He spent so many years trying to be the perfect son, the perfect team player, the perfect straight boyfriend. Steve wasn’t sure if he was losing his mind or if he finally cracked, or if the loneliness was starting to get to him. Either way he was tired of drowning and hiding. He wanted to breathe, he deserved it, earned it even. Robin just kind of stared it him with a worried expression, as if her friend had clearly lost his mind.

“Uh dude, you okay?” She asked slowly, ready to pull her phone out if she needed to call an ambulance. Steve sobered up, sat up and stared at her for a bit.

“I think I’m losing my mind, but I want to breathe. I need it, I need to breathe Robin” Steve said now smiling at her. Robin nodded smiling back at him.

“Theirs yet so much caring one can do before they eventually learn the art of not giving a fuck” Robin said with a casual shrug.

“Yea, I am definitely losing my mind and will regret this tomorrow, so I want to go all in. I want to set up a dating profile for one of those online things.” Steve said this unsure of himself, but he was ready to jump in.

Robin shook her head with a disgusted look “No way in hell am I letting you touch one of those dating apps, there could be serial killers, or weirdos on their, I have a better idea” she said taking her phone out. Pressing a few buttons, she then puts the phone to her ear. He can only hear her side.

_“Hey Jake, so what are you doing Friday?”_

_“Awesome your available” Robin looks over at him smiling._

_“Well I ask because I have this hot friend who needs a date, and I think you both will be perfect for each other.”_

_“Excuse me just because I’m a lesbian does not mean I am blind; I still can tell if a guy is cute or not asshole.”_

_“Yea whatever”_

_“Do you want this date or not?”_

_“Okay so, Friday night 8pm, Jays coffee spot it is.”_

_“I will give him your number; don’t be late I know how you are”_

Robin then hangs up the phone and turns back to Steve grinning doing a happy dance in her seat, appearing to be pleased with herself and her match making abilities.  
  


“Robin, I’ve not come out at school yet, and what does this guy look like, also are you sure this is a good idea, this was dumb, call him back and cancel.” Steve said all of this in one breath, a nervous mess. Robin sighed; her happy dance now deflated.

“Fine, I can call him back and tell him your busy and something came up, if your serious.” Robin says looking him in the eyes. Steve could tell she was hoping he wasn’t. See here’s the thing with Steve, he has been in a deep denial since they were in middle school about his sexuality, this was a constant inner battle, that is the only reason Robin was so shocked by his confession. She figured with his temporary moment of insanity she would try to get him a date.

“No, no okay I will do it, I will go out with this guy” Steve could hardly believe himself after the words left his mouth. Judging by Robins happy dance and rather large grin she was pleased once again with herself.

“Good thing Jays is empty on Friday, since most students are out getting ready for the club on Fridays” Steve said just watching Robin happy dance in her seat.

* * *

Steve sat in the corner of the small coffee shop, now on his second cup of tea. Sighing he pulled his phone out once again. He thought about sending another text, but it would be the fourth text, so instead he called Robin.

“Robin where the hell is your friend, it’s been an hour” Steve was getting frustrated, he finally put himself out there, finally went against everything in him, just for this?

“I have no idea, he’s not responded to any of my calls or text either, I am so sorry, if I had known he would flake I would not have set this up” She sounded apologetic, however Steve was frustrated, also felt pretty stupid. So, he hung up. Getting his wallet out, he was just about to flag one of the waiters down. Before he could get their attention, his best friend sat down in front of him.

“Billy, hey man what are you doing here?” Steve asks.

“Well princess, I am now sitting here with you” Billy says with a smirk, he then grabs Steve’s tea and begin to drink it. Once he realized it was tea and not coffee his face would twist up and he sat it back down.

“What the fuck is this?” Billy asks pushing the cup back over to Steve gently.

“Well it is my drink, that I ordered for myself” Steve is now grinning shaking his head.

“So, what brings you to Jays on a Friday, you are one of the most popular people here?” Billy asks now sitting back casually.

“Well, I have been stood up.” He said, unable to bring his eyes to Billy’s.

“What kind of woman stands up the famous Steve Harrington, I thought the word around school was that you had some kind of magic dick or something?” Billy sounded a bit surprised.

“I’m pretty sure no one says that Billy, and well umm” Steve took a deep breath before finishing his sentence, Billy just sat watching him intently.

“Well, he was someone Robin was setting me up with, no idea what happened” Steve said just above a whisper, tears now threatening to fall from his eyes. Steve avoided looking at Billy while he spoke, pretty much looking everyone but in front of him.

“Holy shit, finally” Steve heard Billy say, his voice just as low as Steve’s.

“I’m sorry, what?” Steve was shocked.

“Do you know how long I’ve been waiting for this, for you Steve” Billy said this now leaning forward looking into Steve’s eyes so intensely, as if Steve would disappear if he looked away for even a second.

“For me?” Steve’s voice came out so broken and afraid. Steve was terrified of knowing, because once he knew the truth, he would never be able to go back to how things used to be with them.

“Yes stupid, for you” Billy said this as he waved a waitress down. He ordered himself a black coffee then his attention was brought back to Steve.

“Me?” Steve simply asked in disbelief.

“Do I need to spell it for you dickwad?” Billy said getting frustrated.

“Maybe” Steve simply said. Billy rolled his eyes in disbelief, rubbing his face then taking a very long sip of his coffee.

“For someone so smart you are really fucking stupid, I’ve been in love with you since high school” Billy said, he went on to then say “If I had known, god Steve. Also, who the fuck was this guy who was supposed to be taking you out?”

“Does it matter?” Steve said slightly in disbelief, shaking his head, Steve went on to say, “Why didn’t you say anything, do you even understand how gorgeous you are, I’m pretty sure you were my sexual awakening Billy.”

Billy took a deep breath; he was gripping the handle of his coffee cup a little too tightly at this point. Setting the cup down he looked deep into Steve’s eyes and says “You cannot say shit like that, not unless you mean them. There is no going back Steve, I cannot handle going back. Also don’t think I didn’t notice, who the fuck was that guy?”

Steve reached over cupping Billy’s face gently in his hands and softly says “I am ready, I know it took me a long time to accept it, but I’m finally ready for this. It gets so lonely pretending to be someone I’m not, god Billy I’m so lonely, and it feels like I’m suffocating all the time” Steve’s voice cracked as tears began pouring down his cheeks. 

“Well princess, you wont ever have to worry about being alone again” Billy’s voice came out softer than Steve was used to. Both boys nearly jumped out of their seats as they heard someone clearing their voice next to them. Steve’s hands quickly dropped from Billy’s face, his cheeks going a soft pink shade.

“Hey, I’m Jake your date” The guy said awkwardly.

“Walk away, quickly” Billy says intensely staring the guy down.

“I’m sorry Steve” the guy mutters quickly before walking away just as Billy suggested.

“I didn’t know you were the possessive type” Steve says with a chuckle.

“Steve I’ve seen your dick, and it is big enough for me to never want to share it with anyone for the rest of my natural life” Billy says with such a serious expression Steve couldn’t do anything but laugh.

“It’s really not that big” Steve says with an amused expression.

“Whatever you say princess” Billy just waves the waitress down after that, pays for their drinks and both men leave the coffee shop, hand in hand.


End file.
